The Rocky Horror Tat show
by Rhpsfan
Summary: Just a little fantasy of mine taking a turn into my favorite movie, rhps, of course...Hence the name. Its about me and my friends getting into the same trouble and Brad and Janet
1. Chapter 1

_We drove down the road, it was very stormy and very dark, we had no idea what was going on but somehow we were reared into the wrong direction. I stopped the car and raised an eyebrow at the dead end sign. I turned to Carol and Taylor. "This reminds me of Rocky Horror" I said giggeling. They rolled their eyes._

_"Well you know it would be eerie if when we backed up you got a flat" Carol said joking around._

_I nodded and laughed along with them._

_We were visiting Denton just for the Rocky Horror experience. You know just being there to be there._

_I pulled the car back and 'BANG!', flat tire?_

_I looked at Carol now._

"CREEPY!" I said

_Taylor sat next to me who just shook her head in annoyance.  
"Well we gotta go and walk to the nearest place for a phone because mine is dead, dumb ass you forgot yours, and Carol...Well she is Carol" Taylor said._

_I sighed. "Creepy again!" I said and got out of the car._

_"Well beings we are getting the whole Rocky Horror Denton experience here" she said handing us ripped peices of a newspaper that was in my back seat._

_We walked down the road and to our left we found a castle._

_I froze and a grin spread across my face. "This is too weird" I said.._

_  
"We're not going in there are we?" Taylor asked edging closer to me._

_  
"Its the closest form of getting dry. Plus what if there is a sexy transvestite in there just waiting to molest me!" I said opening the creepy gate._

_Carol stared ahead. "This is weird, I mean really really weird..I'm with Taylor I don't want to go in, for the fact that the thing I just stepped on is a sign that was thrown to the ground." she said and looked at her feet._

_I grouched down and picked up the muddy sign. "Enter at your own...Risk" I said slowly. My eyes grew wide._

"COME ON GUYS! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME EXPERIENCE! WE GOT THIS FAR HAVEN'T WE?" I asked.

_My friend now stared at me, _

_"Tat your mom and dad are going to be worried at the hotel" Taylor said.  
"PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE" I begged.  
Taylor sighed._

_  
"LEts make this quick, I'm freezing!"she said._

_We all walked up the fermilar looking castle passed some fermilar looking trees. I had to...I just had to.._

_"In the velvet darkness, of the blackets niiiiiight burning bright, theres a guiding staaaar" I started to sing._

_  
"TAT SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD" Taylor said shivering and scared._

_We reached the doorway._

_"No...I want to go back!" Carol said and turned around quickly._

_"Ah Ah AH!" I said grabbing her._

_"WHAAAT!" she whined._

_"Look! If we go in there chances are its not Rocky Horror, and if it is, thats awesome, I doubt it unless we all had some LSD for dinner...But if it is, just think all the characters are in there, and if the story forms into us we can try to take its toll, change it, make it to our pleasing!" I said smiling..._

_  
"Just think, me with Frank, Taylor with Brad, and you, you with Rocky, it would work out perfectly" I said excitedly._

_She sighed. I looked at Taylor and she raised an eyebrow. "Well...Ring the door bell!" I said_

_  
"Why me?" she asked._

_  
I shoved her forward. "You're our Brad!" I shouted_

_DING DONG ASSHOLE CALLING AVON COULDN'T MAKE IT!_


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor took her hand off the doorbell and gave me a dirty look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She just shook her head and we waited.

It took awhile.

Then a fermilar looking henchmen took us all by surprised.

I almost pulled a Janet Weiss out of excitment but I reframed. Taylor's mouth hung open and Carol just stood there dumbstruck.

"Hello" he said slurring.

"H...Hi..Our car, it broke down a few miles back, and we have no source of getting in con...contact with anyone" I said shaking with excitment.

"Your wet?" he asked. I looked at Carol, her turn to reply, she was our Janet.

"Ummm..." she said as me and Taylor pushed her forward.

"Yes..Its raining" she said confused, and looking at me for approvement, I nodded and gave her the thumbs up.

"Yes..." Riff Raff called back

Me and Taylor in sync annouced. "Yes"

"Well perhaps you both better..." he said and paused.

I was so tempted to scream fuck off, but I again reframed.

"Come inside" he finished.

"Your too kind" I said, just getting way into the conversation beings Carol was now looking at the ground in fright. She was mummbeling about it being too surreal.

We entered the house. We saw Magenta on the stairwell, she was cleaning the cobwebs from in between the railing. Riff was in front of us. Brad and Janet were there too, but where was their car when we walked up to here? I looked at them, Brad gave a subtle smile and Janet was within his grasp tightly, as scared as ever. I looked behind the odd statue that was in the movie, that was a part leopard part snake and saw a blonde girl. She looked fermilar but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen her before. I raised an eyebrow. She noticed my stare and also looked into deep thinking.

_No..It couldn't be...Bonnie? _I thought.

I didn't want to say anything but she was now approaching us, it had to be her.

"Umm..Bonnie?" I asked, she was my friend I met on my Rocky Horror forum, she was from Austrailia and we swore to each other we would meet up one day, after I graduated, it was now a year after my 12th grade graduation. I never imagined I would meet her in Dr. Frank N Furter's castle.

"Tatlyn?" she asked back. I nodded

"What..What are you doing here?" I asked stuttering in amazement and shock.

"I would like to ask you the same thing." she said chuckeling.

Riff stood in front of us with a confuzed face. I noticed her examin him for a minute and I just chuckeled and gave her a certain look making her stop and giggle.

"Our car, it broke down and we ended up here, we're here for the whole Denton experienced, obviously it is working" I said trying not to ruin the movie because certain circumstances could ruin the world, or whatever, hard to explain without seeming crazy, but I was going crazy..Maybe? 

"I don't exactly know how I ended up here, but..I came here for the same reason, it was mum and dad's idea, they are at a hotel as we speak" she said shooting glances in every direction examing her surroundings, as was I...

"Odd" I said and left it at that.

Janet looked at Riff now..

"Are you having a party" she asked..

"Yes its one of the masters affairs." Riff said.

"Oh lucky him" she said..

Magenta now slid down the banister and threw the feather duster to Riff annoucing.

"Your lucky, he's like, I'm lucky, we're all lucky"

The time warp's intro now began. The music hummed loudly. I was about to scream, Taylor noticed it and covered her hand over my mouth. I wanted to join in, I noticed Bonnie was about to as well. Why couldn't we...We can make it to our pleasing can't we?

**Its astounding!**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's astounding; Time is fleeting; Madness suck!" takes it's toll. But listen closely... " Riff Raff started

"Not for very much longer" Magenta added.

"I've got to keep control. I remember doing the time-warp. Drinking those moments when The darkness would hit me ..." Riff shouted!

He and Magenta did the elbow sex routine and shotued. "And the voids would be calling! Lets do the time warp again."

Me, Taylor, Brad, Janet, Bonnie, and Carol all fell into the ballroom.

I looked at everyone. I had to join in, it was my fan girl duty!

Taylor shook her head because she knew what to expect.

All the trannies continued, "LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

I DID IT!...

"Oooh Oooh Ooh, I know this I know this..ITS JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT!" I shouted. Riff and Magenta looked at me questionably.

"Yes...and then a step to the right?" Riff said taken back...

"Put your hands on yours hips!" Bonnie continued.

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"You bring your knees in tiiiightt!" Then we all continued except for Brad and Janet of course.

"But its the pelvic thrust! That really drives you insaaaaane! LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

The song continued and we all watched in amazement, Janet passed out a few times. I sneered at Columbia, it was all good. Then my heart started to raise. I looked up at the doors when I heard the beat of the drums. "OH" I stared and realized everyone was starring at me.

"How did you know that song?" Riff asked quietly.

"Lucky guess" I said. He nodded and shrugged it off. I had to play stupid or we would all be in trouble, big trouble. And not just us, the characters too. I loooked up and followed Brad and Janet to 'leave'.

"Tat are we going" Carol asked tugging me.

"Are you an idiot ass, we have to act like we are, like the movie, duh duh duh" Taylor whispered to Carol.

I sighed and the lift reached the ground. Janet gasped. I smirked. I looked at Carol who did the same as Janet and Taylor caught her just like Brad, hey, they're my Brad and Janet remember?

"How'd you do I...See you met..My faithful handy man" Frank purred.

I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"He's just a little brought down, because when you knocked, he thought you were the Candy man! Didn't ya Freaky!?" he shouted and pushed his way through us.

I shouted in a whisper. "HE TOUCHED ME!" in a gasp.

"SHUT THE FUCK OFF BEFORE WE END UP LIKE THE SOON TO BE DEAD DELIVERY BOY" Taylor whispered back.

**I'mma bout' to get strung out in the ooo so good way!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't get strung out"

_Too late!_

"By the way I look"

_You look fiii-iiine!_

"Don't judge a book by its cove-er"

_Pfft, your one hot fucking book!_

"I'm not much of a man...by the light of day"

_Your all the man I'll ever need!_

"But by night I'm one hell of a love-er"

_OOOOOOOOOH BABY!_

"I'm just a sweet Transvestite, From Transexxual, Translyvania-aa"

_Don't sing don't sing...Stop yourself from singing Tat!_

"Let me show you around"

_You can show more anything and everything!_

"Maybe play you a sound"

_I can play your skin flute!_

"You look like you ALL pretty groovy"

_Like shaggy and scooby doo!_

"Or if you want something visual, thats not too abysmial..."

_Like porn, Ohhh not like porn, shit!_

"We can take any old Steve Reeves movie?"

_Fuck Steve Reeves, Fuck me!_

Frank sang and I silently thought to myself... Then Brad pipped in.

"I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone, we're ALL in a bit of a hurry..." he said stuttering.

"Right" Carol and Janet both pipped in.

"We'll just say where we are then go back to our car...We don't want to be any worry" Brad said as Taylor nodded.

"Well you all got caught with a flat...Well hmm, how bout' that...Well babies don't you panic, by the light of the night. It will all seem alright I'll get you a satanic mechanic.. I'm just a sweet Transvestite!! From Transexxual, Transylvania-aaa!" Frank sang again...

"Why don't you stay for the night" he started.

_Can I stay forever?_

"Night" Riff whispered.

"Or maybe a bite" Frank continued.

_Yum...!_

"BITE" Columbia pipped.

"I can show you my favorite obsession" he continued.

_I'll be your obsession Frankie!_

"I've been making a man, with blonde hair and a tan, and he's good for relieving my, tention!"

Carol looked over at me smirking knowing that man was going to be her's.

"I'm just a Sweet Transvestite! From Transexxual, Transylvania-aaaa! HIT IT HERE! I'm Just a Sweet Transvestite(THE TRANNIES ECHOED THE CHORUS IN THE BACKGROUND), from Transexxual..Transylvania-aaa" Frank said now pushing throw all of us and heading back to the lift.

"So come up to the lab, and we'll see whats on the slab, I see you shiver with antic-pation, but maybe the rain, isn't really to blame, so I'll remove the cause" he started to laugh with a purr.

"BUT NOT THE SYMPTON!" he shotued and the lift headed up quickly.

I looked at Taylor, Carol, Bonnie, Brad, and Janet. I shrugged my shoulders.

Riff and Magenta looked at each other and gazed our way...Magenta jerked her head over to Columbia beings they would need her help on getting our clothes off. She wasn't touching me because I would punch her!


	5. Chapter 5

"Magenta do I have to?" she whined.

Magenta gave Columbia a crude look, "YES!" she said in a shout, but not too loud.

"But I'm going to miss Frankie" she whined again.

"NOW!" Magenta hissed,

"Fine but I'm just doing one" she said groaning.

She looked at Brad and winked. I groaned and nudged Taylor. Magenta headed over to Brad before Columbia had her way with him, Columbia pouted.

"I have to take one of these!" she said gesturing towards us.

I was losing my temper.  
"NOW COLUBIA!" Riff shouted and his side of his mouth twitched

Columbia jumped and headed over towards us. Riff made his way towards us and paused, I looked at Bonnie, I knew she wanted to go with Riff, so I shoved her forward acting as if I was afraid. Bonnie smirked but turned it into a worried look to try and follow the script as much as possible.

Magenta was done and called over one of us, but Taylor was the first to walk over. She hesitated at first but she then remembered Columbia was taking one of us. I looked at Carol and she shook her head. Columbia pulled me in and I struggeled to get released.

"STAY STILL" She squeaked.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" I shouted and tried to elbow her in her cut as she was behind my back.

"STOP!" she shouted and held me into place.

Riff and Magenta paused as Brad, Taylor, and Bonnie covered themselves, but Brad finally realized it was no use and gave up. They all stood uncomfertable. Janet was mouthing, 'I'm scared' to Brad.

Riff and Magenta looked at each other and shook their heads.  
"We have a rebel" Riff said and headed slowly over to me, Magenta followed.

"Zat won't be accepted tonight" she hissed.

I bit my lip,

_shit shit shit, I know I'm suppose to act scared, but now, now I am, their murders!- _I shouted in my head.

Riff now held my shoulders into place and gestured for Magenta to go and finish Carol up. Carol stood there frozen knowing she had to obey to live this movie out. I looked at them in terror, Taylor knew she couldn't do anything or she would be toast as well,and I didn't blame her, besides its a movie, I would be fine, Right?

Columbia started to undress me as a struggeled within Riff Raff's grasp. I was trying my hardest but for a very skinny man he was very strong. I decided to give up. I was done and sat on the stairwell leading into the ballroom, I knew there was no luck in trying to cover myself, ah well. I looked at Carol and Taylor as they stood near Brad with Bonnie, Janet was finally done and tried to cover herself as Carol did as well. Columbia grabbed all the clothes except, Taylor and Brad's shoes, Taylor loves her pumas, Carol and Janet's purse, whats a girl without her purse, and Bonnie grabbed hankie that she had in her pocket, it resemebeled the one Riff had in his back (HUMP). I tried to grab my camera but it shattered under my feet, my eyes widening with shock and loss.

They pushes us into the elevator which was grounded as hell.

Taylor grasped onto my wrist.

"Tat, I need to get out of this fucking thing, my claustrophobia is kicking in and Columbia is not far by" she whispered.  
"Soon..." I said

**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLO NURSE**


	6. Chapter 6

We were shoved out of the elevator by Riff Raff and were greeted by Frank. He approached Brad and Janet and Shook hands with Brad and kissed Janet's hand.

"Enchante to you all" he said and kissed Bonnie,Taylor, and Carol's as well.

He approached me and I tried to remain calm. I looked at him with wide eyes and a confused look, like I was suppose to.

"And hello to you too" he said and picked up my hand lightly, kissing it softly.

He let go.

"Here" he said and gave me a lab coat softly and Riff, Magenta, and Columbia, threw the others some as well. "Put...these on" he said as if forcing himself too. "They'll make you feel less vunerable..Its not often we have visitors here, let alone, offer them..Hospitality" he said.

Brad now went on an outrage. I sat back chuckeling.

"HOSPITALITY, ALL WE WANTED TO DO WAS TO USE YOUR TELEPHONE GOD DAMMIT, A REASONABLE REQUEST WHICH YOU CHOSEN TO IGGNORE!" he shouted

"Brad...Don't be ungreatful" Janet whispered pulling him closer to her.   
"Ungreatful" he said and took off his glasses.

"Oooh..How forceful you are Brad, such an excellent specimen of manhood, so...dominant" he said looking down at Brad's package. I blushed, as did Brad, he closed his robe and stepped back...

"Tonight, my unconventional conventionist" he shouted.

"Hey thats us" I whispered and laughed at my stupid AP line. Taylor elbowed me in my side.

"You are to witness a..." Frank paused and looked our way. I raised an eyebrow.

"Whats happening?" Carol whispered. I shrugged.

"I break through in Biochemical research, and paradise, is destined to be MINE!" he shouted. I clapped along with everyone else.

His speech carried on for what felt like 15-20 mintues, but I was unsure because none of us had a watch. I looked at Frank and smirked. He returned the favor. "Throw open the switches on the sonic oscolator, and step up the reactor piolet, three more points" he shouted to Riff Raff and looked back my way.

Riff started to spin little lever pushing it back and forth so a wheel would move and the 'giant slurpy machine' look alike would fall down and Frank could play with the knobs. Frank spun some knobs with delight, the tank with a mummy inside of it started to fill up with rainbow liquid, that made his wrapped body turn into a skeleton. The lights flickered back on as the mummy started to rise. 

"Brad I'm scared" Janet pipped out

"You're not the only one" Carol squeaked. I elbowed her.

"You know whats going to happen" I whispered.

"The movie is changing, its changing because, we're a new addition to it" she whispered back angrily. She was right though, it was.

"Its alright Janet and...Carol?" Brad asked.  
Carol nodded and scooted back some from the tank.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Damn i keep forgetting to put on of these up!! Anywho The Rocky Horror Picture Show does not belong to me in any perticular way, shape, or form, as much as I would love it to, especially Frank, it does not sighs, however I belong to me, and I am one of the characters, and Taylor belongs to Taylor, Carol to Carol, and Bonnie to Bonnie. Isn't that lovely?

**A/N:** I am loving to write this but I need more reviews that way I have more inspiration to update! Yay for procrastination!

The Mummy was now rising. I looked over at him and eyeballed it with fright. I don't know what was coming over me, but it seemed like I was forced, like something, or someone was taking over me, some sort of force, was it the script that was having its will power over me. I tried to shove the feeling into the back of my mind.

The Translyvanian's gasped as Magenta revealed the 'monsters' face. He began to sing.

"The sword of Damocles is haning over my head...uuuuuhc, and I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread" Rocky said and started to approach the Trannies who stood on the upper level of the lab. Frank looked at Rocky and a pout came to his face. It was cute, he began to chase after him. How does he run in them heels I never know?

Carol began to blush as Rocky approached our way. "AND I'M AT THE START OF A PRETTY BIG DOWNER!" He shouted in song in front of Carol. Carol and Janet's eyes followed Rocky throughout his little parade until he came to a hault with the song ending in "Sha la la" and Riff, Columbia, and Magenta falling to their knees in dance.

"Now really thats no way to behave on your first day out" Frank said. "But since your such an..." he paused and looked my way, "Exceptional beauty" he said as if talking to me, and then returned to Rocky's face. "I am prepared to forgive you" he said and Rocky got happy giving the bars taps and tugs.

Magenta and Riff commented how beautiful Rocky was and how he was a masterpeice. I knew what was happening but I was in a daze as I watched Frank's facial expressions when he was examing Rocky. Then I was snapped back into reality when Frank slammed his hand on the tank. "OKAY! WELL I THINK WE CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT!" he shouted at Columbia. He approached our little group.

"Well ummm...All of you" he said examing our crowd. "What do you think of him?" he asked smiling.

"Well, I don't like men with too many muscle" Janet said looking at Brad for approval.

"I DIDN'T MAKE HIM FOR YOU!" Frank shouted.  
"I think he is gorgeous" Carol pipped then covered her mouth.

"I must agree" Frank said smiling and nodding at Carol with a smirk, she blushed. I looked at her crossily and she looked at the ground.

"I think..." I said and then stopped myself.

"You think what?" Frank purred. "Go on, I don't bite...much" he said an chuckeled. I did along with him,

"Well don't get me wrong he is gorgeous, but I think...You..You look better" I said uneasily.

"Hmmm hmmm hmm, best answer yet" Frank said in a hummble purr followed by a subtle smirk. "I like you" he said and walked over to the red curtain that clung to Rocky's birthday gift.  
"I like you too" I whispered to myself. Carol, Taylor, and Bonnie smirked at me. I just smiled watchind ahead.

"He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval!" he shouted and undrapped the gift. We gasped, its our joB!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The Rocky Horror Picture Show does not belong to me in any perticular way, shape, or form, as much as I would love it to, especially Frank, it does not sighs, however I belong to me, and I am one of the characters, and Taylor belongs to Taylor, Carol to Carol, and Bonnie to Bonnie. Isn't that lovely?

**A/N:** Thank you for some wonderful reviews, it made me just wan to update sooner, so I did, thats the reward, always will be. I wanted to remind everyone I am up for any suggestions as to how to make the movie change due to the fact of me and my friends in it, so if you got any don't be shy just 'message' me. . Okay and one minor note I'm sorry if I am boring any of the readers with the flirty things with meXfrank bonnieXriff carolXrocky and taylorXbrad... Its just my fantasy story, if this isn't the story for you, I have two other NON me related ones, and yeah !

"A weekling, waying 98 pounds, will get sand in his face, when kick...to the ground" Frank began to sing

Rocky chuckeled like the king kong man he was.

"And soon in the gym with a determined chin, the sweat from his pores as he works for his caaauuuuse! Will make him glisten, and gleam and with message and just a little bit of...steeeaaammmmA! He'll be pink and quite clean! He'll be a strong man, Oh honey but the wrong maaaaannn!" Frank sang.

We all rocked back and forth to the rhythm of his voice. Within the song Rocky was doing press-ups and chins up. Frank pulled out a hobby horse and humped the shit out of it, I had to turn my head in amusement as for I had been one once in a show and all that flashed in my was dirty little thoughts about how lucky that horse really was. The song was broken apart after Frank shouted

'in just 7 days, I can make you a maaa-aaaa-aaan' with a loud obnoxious beeping from the big red door that fell down in a thud and a frozen chubby biker road out from the freezer. I looked at him, a younger meatloaf.

"EDDIE!" Columbia squealed. I looked over at my friends and rolled my eyes, a pointless yet amusing part in the movie, yet it had NOTHING to do with any of us. Bonnie looked over towards Riff and Magenta as they ran into the fridge to dance with each other during Eddie's solo song 'Hot patootie', she looked at the ground, so many thoughts running in her head. I looked at her and I could read them right off her face, just the expression, I was good like that with people, I knew what they were thinking, or something relativley close. She was wondering how the hell she was going to get Magenta pryed off him and how she could weasel her way in as well.

I looked over at Frank, there was going to be a problem with me and him as well, he fucked anything and everything, how was I going to get him just for myself? I bit my lip and looked at Taylor who glanced at Brad, I nodded and knew she was thinking the same thing as me and Bonnie with Janet as an obstacle. The only thing Carol had to worry about was the lay that Janet would give her man, and Frank's possesion of him, but if I could get my hands on Frank he would no longer be a problem, and Janet was the only thing.

I looked at Frank and saw envy and jealous arise in his eyes, almost like fire. I shook my head and scrunched up my face, here it comes. Frank came running out of the freezer now, ice pick tight within his hands and furry in his expression. He attacked Eddie and Columbia was trying her best from attacking Frank. We all screamed. I wanted to just stand quietly like Magenta had but something made me scream. It was the movie again, it was taken us all for granted making us behave cetain ways. Would we be able to get away with our plans if this kept happening. I was beginning to get worried.

Frank came out of the freezer discust laid upon his face as he threw his hands in front of Magenta to pull of the bloody gloves, "One for the vaults" he said, we chuckeled, again a force.

Riff looked over at us and then back at Frank. He shook his head, Bonnie caught his eye and she returned the shake of shame but a smile slowly spread across both of their faces. Magenta looked at her brother and slapped him in the shoulder lightly with the gloves and shook her head at him. Bonnie looked away.

"Oooh baby" Frank said and ran over to Rocky. "Oh..dont' be upset it was a mercy killing, he had some naive charm, but no muscle" Frank spoke to Rocky like a long lost lover. Rocky flexed his muscle on Frank's shoulder and Frank gasped in delight and began to reprise 'I can make you a man' but was interrupted by Janet beginning  
"I'm a..." but she was cut off by Carol shouting "I'm a muscle fan" over her. We alll rolled our eyes and Janet looked over at Carol with a raised eyebrow and edged back a bit as if uneasy. Carol covered over her mouth.

"I have no idea where that came from, but damn did it feel good" she said smiling.

"Do you think it was the movie recognizing you as our Janet?" I asked.

"THat and me wanting to but not being able to, maybe it just helped" she said smiling I nodded.

Taylor rolled her eyes and said, I think you both took to many acid trips" this made Bonnie giggle.

Frank looked at Carol and tried to maintain from killing her, thats when Carol edge closer to us.

He and Rocky were now arm and arm going to the bridal suite, but before they reached the last step Frank looked back and one last time we made eyecontact until we were shown to our rooms of many colors yet the same furniture!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The Rocky Horror Picture Show does not belong to me in any perticular way, shape, or form, as much as I would love it to, especially Frank, it does not sighs, however I belong to me, and I am one of the characters, and Taylor belongs to Taylor, Carol to Carol, and Bonnie to Bonnie. Isn't that lovely?

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who reviewd, I really appreciate it, so I updated YAY FOR UPDATES ANYONE!? Okay so I just want to worn everyone now that the story line is going to be a little different in the next few chapters compared to the movie, so no I am not messing up, it was done to go around with my plot. Thank you very much, please enjoy!

I was thrown into my room now, I tripped over the fountain that was placed to my left's leg. Kneeling down to check my toe Columbia angerily threw my robe over me,  
"STAY AWAY FROM FRANKIE!" she shouted and slammed the door. I rolled my eyes iggnoring her and quickly rose to my feet. Now standing straight I got a look at my room. It was colored purple, the bed had a misquito net over it and the lights were very dim. The fountain next to me was filled with what smelled like some sort of wine or liquior but I dared not to try it out in fear. I knew Translyvanians like wine and all, but I never expected that, alcoholics annoymous anyone? I examined a odd octogan looing thing and drapped myself with the lavender robe Columbia had chucked my way. I sighed and let my ponytail come undone and my dirty blonde hair fall lose now. It had become very curly adn wavy due to the rain, and I guess I wasn't complaining. The hair tye fell to the ground, and beings how dark it was I could not find it. Without a care I laid on the bed and folded my arms behind me head near my neck. Now I wait?! How long?! Hopefully I could remember for what!

Little did I know my friends were going through the same exact thing as I relaxed antici...pating.

Carol was now thrown into a room by a Magenta, she looked around and notice that the entire room was colored dark red color, she saw the bed and it was surrounded by a huge misquito net, the fountain was also to her left but she backed away from it in fear. She sighed and looked around and noticed the same octagon shaped thing but shook her head in confusion. She wrapped her crimson colored robe onto her and laid on the bed.

"I gotta rest my eyes" she said yawning. "Just for a little bit." she said and drifted off a bit.

Taylor was thrown into the room by Riff Raff, Bonnie poked her head around the door's corner and waved by to her. They got stuck together beings there was not an extra servant to take the other. Taylor's room was colored green, same misquito net, same fountain, same octagon shaped thing she examined, but they were all green. She placed her mint green robe around her just like me and Carol and approached the comfy looking bed. "I always wanted to know what these would feel like" she said. Taylor was an expert when it come to being lazy, sleeping, or just relaxing, her dream vacation would have been a large king matress in the middle of a empty room.

Bonnie was the last to be thrown into her room, but, she wasn't exactly thrown. Riff slightly nudged her in softly and smiled her way. "Just watch out tonight" he said forewarning her. Bonnie was shocked and turned quickly around on her heels. "Huh?" she asked in awe. "I said, keep both eyes open and aware" Riff said and twitchd his right corner of his mouth. "Th..Thank you" Bonnie said stuttering out of the sheer excitment! She looked around the room and a peach color or orange colored was decorated everywhere, to the same misquito net, bed, fountain, and octagon shape thing. She wrapped her baby peach colored rope and sat on the bed, knowing that she wasn't ready for Frank.

Brad and Janet was also thrown into their rooms after we were thrown into ours by Columbia, Brad a blue room, same description as ours, and Janet's a pink. Their robes matched their rooms.

I sat on my bed, and was now fidgetty. Then I laid down hearing a creek at the door.  
"Uhhh.." I said uneasily. "Who...Whose there!?" I asked nervous.

"Its me" a voice purred. I raised and eyebrow and noticed Frank's voice was not disguised as anyone. "Me who!" I asked trying to think fast why he wasn't disguised.  
"Frank N Furter love" he said raising the side of my misquito net. I sat up now, and raised an eyebrow, he wasn't disguised at all, but I didn't really have anything for him to disguise as anyway, but still he could have tried, unless, unless he didn't want to, besides, I was...well willing, that was another thing. "Oooh" I said smiling, but then remembered plot, stick to the plot. "Well...What are you doing here" I said raising my blanket, now very unwillingly. "I came...well to show you good time" Frank smirked.

"A good time? A good time!" I shouted.  
Frank just sat and stared.

"Yes?" he said in a duh voice.

"Well, what if I don't want to" I said in a quirky know it all sort of way.

"Don't want to? Trust me darling I noticed you wanted to as soon as I marched out of my elevator. I mean I felt that fibe from you the strogest" he said and edged closer to me on all fores.

"R..Really?" I asked nervously and sort of excited.  
"Really" he whispered and was now in front of my face.  
"Besides..there is no crime in giving yourself over to absolute...pleasure" he said and began to kiss at my neck, I moaned a little trying to keep my cool.  
"P..PLeasure!" I said and shoved him off me. "I...I've never, and I don't think I should" I said raising the blanket again, something made me.

"Its alright, I'm sure you'll love it" he said and started again, this time I helped him reach my collar bone but tilting my head to teh side. "Promise you won't tell ANYONE!" I said.

"I swear on my mother's grave" he said smiling.

LIAR!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The Rocky Horror Picture Show does not belong to me in any perticular way, shape, or form, as much as I would love it to, especially Frank, it does not sighs, however I belong to me, and I am one of the characters, and Taylor belongs to Taylor, Carol to Carol, and Bonnie to Bonnie. Isn't that lovely?

**A/N:** Got bored and made more. Review please and I'll update like this mor often!

Well one thing led to another, and another, and I lost my innocent slowly to my teenage heart throb. I laid down now and closed me eyes.

"That was..." I said and Frank interrupted.  
"Amazing..Unbelievable...Astonishing..Worth it?" he said complimenting himself each second.

I just nodded still sore beings he took my viriginity. I looked up and noticed the octagon thing again, what was is, I couldn't remember from the movie, so I just shook it off. 

"Well that was entertaining, but now I must go" Frank said

I was hurt, but expected it, I looked at him and gave him a disappointing look and shrugged it off. I then noticed he was shocked, flabbergaster, dumbstruck. It made me feel powerful to see how my shrugg affected him.  
"You...Your okay with it?" he asked

I shrugged again and turned on my side reattaching my bra to my back. He groaned and 'hmmph' and left. Besides if everything WAS going to plan he would be back soon.

Bonnie was very fidgetty, she always found Frank N Furter to be desirable in the movie, but now that she was in the situation she wasn't ready, plus she had grown fonder towards Riff within the past year or so. She got up out of her bed and tyed the robe tighter beings she, like the rest of us, were in her underclothes. She headed up the lift to see how Rocky was doing and if Riff and Magenta had yet tortured him, and to get away from Frank N Furter's trap. The lift reached the landing and she found Riff playing with something on a table. He turned around and quickly hid it behind he back. Magenta was no where in site, probably dusting or moping, who knew. "What..What are you doing up here!?" Riff shouted trying to be spooky. It didn't affect Bonnie at all.

"I..I couldn't sleep..Especially after you told me to keep my eyes opened" she said honestly.

"Well..I was trying to help, but you shouldn't be here." he said now more calm.

Bonnie was trying to peek behind Riff's back.  
"What do you have there?" she asked nosely.

"Noth...Nothing!" Riff said and turned around and threw a towel over it from his 'hump' which deflated after he took it out.

"Why do you where that?" Bonnie asked, wanting to know what every Riff Fan girl did.

"To...To keep my back from bleeding and scarring up" he said slowly.

"From what" Bonnie asked playing dumb like we all had to.

"You'll see" he said.  
Rocky was also now emerging from the tank.

"SLEEP!" Riff shouted.  
Rocky pulled the blanket over his head and hid.

_Flash to Taylor_

She sat in her bed wondering what the hell she had to do. She got up and thought, why not explore the castle with Carol beings she knew I would be busy with Frank, besides the movie didn't really give you many of the rooms. She got out of her bed and tried her best not to make noise. She looked through the corridors for fermiliar looking rooms, none of which were bed rooms, one was the dining room, another was the bathroom which she took the liberty of using, another was a art room which was filled with bizzarre looking paitings she had never seen before one of which was the shreaking man made by Van Gogh, she had to find the bedrooms, finally she inched closer and knocked on the door, like she had many of the other times.

"yes" Carol's voice boomed uncomfertably.

"its only me carol" Taylor said calmy.

"No! No its not, I'm not falling for it!" Carol shouted and looked at Taylor jumped out of bed and attempted to pull off her wig, which was her real hair.

"Dumb ass it really is me, and if it was Frank you can't give it away!" she said. "god, besides he wouldn't take my form anyway, he would take your crushes dumby!" she said and smacked Carol's arm

"Yeah ge it scared me just thoughtm you know, the castle it scared me and just up!" Carol said chuckeling.

"Come on I've been waiting long enough we should go and see what the other rooms look like" Taylor said and opened the door and was taken by surprise and jumped backwards onto Carol's toe by Brad.

"Sorry I...I thought I should have a look around and see whats going on, I couldn't sleep a wink" Brad said just as scared.

"Oooh. Us too!" Taylor said smiling bashfully. Brad returned that blush. "I can't find Janet" Brad said, "She is probably asleep anyway" he said smiling at the thought of his fiance. Taylor and Carol exchanged looks knowing that was not the deal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The Rocky Horror Picture Show does not belong to me in any perticular way, shape, or form, as much as I would love it to, especially Frank, it does not sighs, however I belong to me, and I am one of the characters, and Taylor belongs to Taylor, Carol to Carol, and Bonnie to Bonnie. Isn't that lovely?

**A/N:** Okay I actually stay up really late to do this for all of you, and for myself actually, so please R and R or I will be very late on the next one! I WARN YOU!

Brad, Taylor, and Carol were not roaming the castle only hoping not to get caught by anyone in perticulatr.

Bonnie was still in the lab with Riff Raff and Rocky but soon would be with Magenta as well. The lift started to creek and Bonnie and Riff slowly turned towards its direction. Bonnie raised an eyebrow and only hoped it was not Frank because that could be trouble her way, trouble she was not ready to get into, she slowly began to hum _over at the frankenstein place_ in her head. The lift reached to the stop and she stopped her humming only because it was Magenta. She looked at Magenta and Magenta just sneered in her direction.

"Vat is zis von doing here" she hissed and approached her brother.

"She didn't feel right" Riff added.

Bonnie nodded real fast.

"About vat?" Magenta asked quickly glancing in Bonnie's direction.

"The sleeping situation, she felt both apprehensive and uneasy" Riff said like it was natural and like he didn't tell her anything.

Magenta didn't feel like going through the whole charade so she nodded in agreement. She looked over at Rocky and sneered. She nodded her head to her brother and Riff smiled. Bonnie knew what was coming, but why was he in his tank and not the bridal suite. The curtains were closed so she didn't ask.

Riff headed over to the tank with a candle stick with a few candles on it and hissed at Rocky threatening to burn him. Magenta chuckeled and Rocky ran out of his tank down the elevator shaft, Riff chasing behind him with the candles chucking them at him with his very bad aim and his thin body almost going along with it. Bonnie froze and started to back up. Wrong place at the wrong time maybe? The movie was indeed changing. Where was Frank at this point in time anyway?Magenta and Riff brushed their elbows together having 'elbow sex' and then depareted with sweet smiles. Magenta looked over at Bonnie. "Get her back to her room or ve vill never here zee end of it" she said and headed inside the lift to the downstairs floor to go back to her and Columbia's bedroom.

Riff looked at Bonnie and shrugged. "Just stay quite" he said smiling.

"Really?" Bonnie whispered in aw. "You mean it?" she said,

he nodded and nutched his head over to the table. Bonnie followed over to the table. Riff picked up the towel with something clutcehd udner it and wrapped it quickly so Bonnie could not see what it was and walked over to a drawer and placed it in there. Bonnie shrugged and looked over at the table.  
"I know you made more of Rocky then what Frank did" she said and then covered her mouth realizing she wasn't suppose to be that way towards any of the characters, she was suppose to be scared and confused like Brad and Janet.

Riff turned around slowly, and supicously.

"Re...Really?" he said smiling out of the corner of his mouth. "H..How?" he asked stuttering in shock and aw.

"You just seem like a bright guy, and Frank, well you look at him, and right away you knwo what he is all about" she said smiling, it felt good to talk to someone you were overly obsessed about.

He nodded. "Your sweet" he said showing his very unknown side, a side only his real friends, family, and very beloved sister saw at times.

"Come on lets go down to the ballroom, I have to striaghten up, I mean thats only if you want to." he said waiting for a good response.   
"Of course" Bonnie said and was the first in the elevator.

Frank paraded to every bedroom and could not find a single person. He was getting very aggreviated. He looked in Taylor's room, no one, Brad's room, nope, Carol's nuh uh, and Janet's but no one could be found.

Janet however now went up to the lift, and just missed Riff and Bonnie only by 10 minutes or so. She walked up to the lab and sat there for a minute. She frowned. "Where is Brad?" "I want to go home, I'm frightened" she shouted and walked over to the octagon thing now. She peered into the now what was known as a monitor and growled angirly. "What is he doing with them" she said in a bitter voice. She had noticed Brad, Carol, and Taylor playing around in the art room laughing at the pictures, Taylor and Brad were in a deep yet amusing conversation as Carol stared at a David Statue chuckeling by herself. "And why with her?" she said and slammed the lever down shutting it off. "I see how it is" she said and tears brusted out of her eyes and slid down her face. She could only see Brad standing close to Taylor chuckeleing with her, she could see just by the look he was fand of her, he had behaved that way once with her before they went out. Before Janet could continue to moan and groan she was stopped by someone else's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** The Rocky Horror Picture Show does not belong to me in any perticular way, shape, or form, as much as I would love it to, especially Frank, it does not sighs, however I belong to me, and I am one of the characters, and Taylor belongs to Taylor, Carol to Carol, and Bonnie to Bonnie. Isn't that lovely?

**A/N:**Okay another chapter up, a few more to go, this fan fic is going by fast. Okay enjoy and please R & R or no updates!

Janet turned around and was aqquainted by Rocky, and Rocky was crying like a baby, bites were all over his arms and some were even bleeding. Jane rushed over to Rocky. "Did they do this to you?" She asked angerily. "Aww poor baby, I'll fix you up" she said tearing the front of her slip. Rocky smiled and started to brush her hand. Janet, surprised by the matter looked up, and around her trying to think what she should do. She looked left and then right, and smiled. Time to take her way into the matter. She looked over at Rocky and a smile plastered onto her face. She slowly fell into sedduction and began to sing, "Toucha toucha touch me", all this was being veiwed on Magenta and Columbia's octagon monitor.

Brad, Carol, and Taylor now were now heading down the hall. "Guys I'm going to go and see where Rocky is, you know Taylor before..Before ANYTHING HAPPENS!" She said and smiled.  
Brad gave them both confused looks and then shrugged. "Okay we're going to keep checking around" Taylor said and nodded.

Carol quickly walked towards the lift and pressed the up botton. She looked around trying to make sure no one was watching her. She heard groaning and her stomach tightly got into a knot. The lift reached the top and she was hesitant in looking, but found Janet groaning. Rocky hiding under a blanket.  
"ROCKY HORROR COME OUT NOW!" Janet said with anger.

"What are you doing to him?" Carol asked walking up to the tank real fast to see if Rocky was okay.  
"None of your buisness" Janet said and pulled the cover off Rocky.

"Leave him alone he is scared" Carol said in a kind voice that made Rocky smile.

"FINE! Guess he doesn't want any of this" Janet said gesturing towards her body. "No one does I guess" she said a little more disappointed.

"Thats not true, your pretty, you just don't have to push your sexuality on others" Carol said playing with Rocky's hair as he looked up.

"Well, he doesn't want me, and I just lost Brad" she said a tear escaping her eye.

"Don't cry" Carol said trying to be supportive.

"I can't help it, I wanted to get back at Brad by sleeping with Rocky, but that didn't work" she said frowning. "Plus I've never..done it" she said slowly

"Look you don't have to have sex to prove your attracitve, thats kind of slutty" Carol said nodding.

Janet nodded.

Meanwhile I sat in my bedroom and a knock came at the door.  
"No one is in their rooms but you my darling" Frank said and approached the bed again.

"Funny" I said smirking.

"Not really" Frank said harshly.

"It is to me" I said and turned my back on him.

"Achem" Frank said clearing this throat and turning me around.  
Suddenly a clank was heard and Frank got up out of his feet. "GOt to go!" he said knowing it was the lift.

I frowned who was he going to catch and pressure into sex now.

(SHORT I KNOW R & R AND IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TIME)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** The Rocky Horror Picture Show does not belong to me in any perticular way, shape, or form, as much as I would love it to, especially Frank, it does not sighs, however I belong to me, and I am one of the characters, and Taylor belongs to Taylor, Carol to Carol, and Bonnie to Bonnie. Isn't that lovely?

**A/N:** Thanks Reviewing guys, please continue so I can write more! Thank you to Bonnie for the last chapter's ideas. I was kinda lost, so she deserves some credit for the chapter before this. I aslo out this up just for her to make her feel better about her dog. Thanks Bonnie! Feel better!

Janet turned around and was trying to maintain her cool. She turned right and entered her room, back to the pink room, the pink miquito net, the pink now known to be monitor. She laid down and tightly shut her eyes, hoping that tomorrow would come quicker. She heard the door crack open.  
"Who is it? Whose there?" she said covering her chest with the sheet of the bed.

"Its only be Janet" a fermilar voice boomed.

"Oh Brad darling, come in come in" she said and lifted the sheet so he could lay next to her, but instead he laid on top of her.

"Ohh Brad, But what if" she said

"Its alright Janet" he said and started to kiss at her neck...

"Ohh Brad my darling" Janet said running her fingers through his hair, finally letting lose and losing things that she kept for awhile, her innocence. She thought it was fine, Brad didn't have a thing for Taylor, just for her, until suddenly Brad's hair fell and revealed black curly locks.

"WHY ITS YOU!" Janet said throwing her hands up in the air and knocking Frank N Furter to the end of the bed.

"Yes I know, but it wasn't all bad was it Janet?" Frank said in a purr.

"I think you found it quiet pleasurable" he said smirking at her.  
"You shouldn't have, I never ever" she said crying.

"Yes I know...I knows, you and the other..." he stopped.

"The other what?" she said confused.  
"Nothing, but I'm sure your not all spent!" Frank said

"As long as your promise not to tell" Janet said wrapping her arms around Frank's neck.

"On my mother's grave" he said and they continued through introcourse.

Brad and Taylor now entered a library. It was dusty and smelt very musty. Taylor coughed and reached for one of the books. Brad examined the area. She opened it and shrugged, it was in Latin so she couldn't read it. How could anyone it was a dead language. Brad now reached for a book and rose a eyebrow. "What the heck!" Brad said confused. "What is it?" Taylor asked approaching Brad. "Its a book on another planet, some...Trann...Transexxual!" Brad said and tried to read it. Taylor quickly took it out of his hand, knowing this could ruin the movie, the plot, everyone's fun. "OOOH THIS!" She said and acted as if she had read it before "Its one of my favorites!" she said and tucked it back in the shelf. "Its a story book?" Brad asked. "Yup" Taylor said and grabbed Brad's arm racing out of the room. "Come on..I think we should go to bed, I'm getting FAKE YAWN sleepy." she said and smiled. Brad now smiled back and tightened his arm around hers. "Umm" Taylor said but couldn't protest. She led Brad back to his room and walked over to where she assumed I was. She opened the door and sure enough I was there funkying with the monitor. "Tat! You're not going to get it to working!" she shouted and pulled me down. "ASS!" she said. "He left me! Who is in their room?" I asked shouting with anger. "Well I just took Brad to his room, but it couldn't be him" Taylor said. I nodded. "What about Carol?" I asked. "Nah she is in the lab talking to Rocky" Taylor smiled at how stupid I was being. "Well...Bonnie is with Riff I know that" I said and frowned. "Why am I being so jealous!" I shouted. "ITS JANET THE STUPID SLUT! I'LL KILL HER!" I said and approached the door. "NO! We have to play dumb! Stop you knew it was going to happen, and it is going to happen to Brad to I know that, and Rocky it has already" she said, she made me feel like a bad fan.

Bonnie was now in the ballroom cleaning the dust out of a fake palm tree. Riff was moving the thrown behind the stage into a area Bonnie never knew about, the movie hides a lot! She smiled over towards him. He smiled back. She blushed and looked at the ground. "Dude" she whispered to herself. "This is great" she said and tried to continue to clean, even though it was making her asthma go crazy. Riff looked over. "How about you move onto something less Dusty it looks like its bothering your breathing" he said kindly. "Thanks" she said and got down off a ladder. "Thanks? Well...Your welcome" Riff said not use to the word. He looked at the floor and slightly frowned. "Magenta needs to mop!" Riff said angerily. "Where is she!" he said with spite. "With Columbia" Bonnie whispered. "what?" he asked. "Noth..Nothing!" she said trying to cover it up. "No...No you said something" he said approaching her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** The Rocky Horror Picture Show does not belong to me in any perticular way, shape, or form, as much as I would love it to, especially Frank, it does not sighs, however I belong to me, and I am one of the characters, and Taylor belongs to Taylor, Carol to Carol, and Bonnie to Bonnie. Isn't that lovely?

**A/N:** Getting there, please read and review.

Bonnie stood now frozen. "Bonnie, is it. You must tell me what you said" Riff demaned.

Even though Bonnie adored Riff Raff, images of the end of the movie flashed through her mind making her fear for her life that the lazer would be turned on her. She looked at him now and spoke softly. "I said probably with Columbia" she said shamefully and looking at the ground. She was trying to keep herself from getting hurt or killed.

Riff now looked at Bonnie, "Yes they are good friends" Riff said and turned back the other direction.

"I guess you could say that." Bonnie said with out realizing it was out loud and covered her mouth. "Dude" she whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Riff asked.

Meanwhile Carol smiled at Rocky. "No need to be afraid of me" she said with a kind smile. "I won't hurt you" she said and brushed a smudge of dirt off his cheek.  
"R..Rocky like Carol, she nice" he said simply.

"Ooooh I like you too Rocky" she said smiling. She did like like him, but one step at a time, she was the Janet of her group, but didn't define SLUT at all.

Taylor and I sat at the edge of my bed.

"Great isn't it?" I said slowly.

Taylor looked over at me, "You gotta start telling me what we are talking about instead of just blurting stuff out" she said sighing. "Whats great?" she asked.

"How I feel like shit." I said, "I mean I am behaving like my least favorite character, COLUMBIA!" I shoute.

"Ewww, in that case stay away from me!" Taylor said joking around.

I looked around.  
"I should have known Frank would stil take advantage of the others, I don't know, I just wanted to win." I said and got up from the bed. Heading over to the monitor I try to figget with it.

Brad now laid in his bed.

"Who is it? Whose there?" he said covering his chest with the sheet of the bed. As a figure appeared to come into his room.

"Oh Brad darling its no good here" Janet voice shivered.

"Its okay Janet, we'll be out in the morning." said Brad allowing her into the bed, she suddenly laid on top of him, and began to have sex with him.

"Oooh Janet, but...I didn't think we were..."

"Its alright Brad." she said and started to kiss at his neck...

"Ohhh Janet.." Brad said in lust, even though he really was falling for the new girl, Taylor.

Suddenly his hand started to play with her hair, brushing it back. Then a wig, filled with blonde curly locks fell to the floor.

"WHY ITS YOU!" Brad said throwing his hands up in the air and knocking Frank N Furter to the end of the bed.

"Yes I know, but it wasn't all bad was it Brad?" Frank said in a purr.

"I think you found it quiet pleasurable" he said smirking at Brad.  
"You shouldn't have, I never ever" Brad said in anger

"Yes I know...I knows, you and the other..." he stopped.

"The other what?" Brad said confused.  
"Nothing, but I'm sure your not all spent!" Frank said

"As long as your promise not to tell" Brad said wrapping lowering himself as Brad began to kiss downward.

"On my mother's grave" he said and they continued through introcourse.

Carol walked back to the room now and noticed Taylor coming out of my room.  
"Where were you, and where are you going?" Taylor asked trying to gather information.

"I was talking to Tat, and I thought I should go to my room until Tat came to tell me its almost the lab scene. Taylor said shoving Carol out of the way.

"So how did Rocky go slut?" Taylor said messing.

"For your information, we talked." Carol said and followed Taylor beings there rooms were close enough, but not too close together.

"HE CAN TALK! THE MONSTER CAN TALK! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK HE WAS CABABLE OF CONTEMPLATING!" Taylor said dying with laughter.

"Shut up" said Carol as she entered her room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** The Rocky Horror Picture Show does not belong to me in any perticular way, shape, or form, as much as I would love it to, especially Frank, it does not sighs, however I belong to me, and I am one of the characters, and Taylor belongs to Taylor, Carol to Carol, and Bonnie to Bonnie. Isn't that lovely?

**A/N:** I updated quick so I deserve a cookie! My prize can be a review and I'll do it again if I get some!

I sat in my bed now just staring at the ceiling. Wondering when we would have to go to dinner, when Dr. Scott was going to invande Frank's castle. What was going to happen. I tried to shut my eyes and just get a little bit of sleep, I knew it was late, but I didn't have a clock to tell me the exact time, the one in the lobby was deffinetly off, so I couldn't go downstairs and see that. I swalloed the salivia in my mouth hard and sat up. I was bored, I wanted to talk to someone, I wanted to do some...thing with someone...again, but about now Brad was singing 'Once in awhile', a scene cut out of the original production, after he was done sleeping with what I wanted for myself.

Taylor also laid in her bed. She was wondering what all of her friends were doing, and how Brad and Janet still had to sleep with Frank for the show to go, does that mean Frank had to die no matter what? She tossed and turned. She never thought anything like this would happen, and sure she DID like Brad, but...She was afraid of a relationship, always running from them, couldn't her and Brad START off friends?

Carol hadn't laid down. She was looking around her room, she knew one of the castle members where watching her on her little octagon, and it made her feel apprehensive and uneasy. She knew...but she couldn't shake the feeling. She looked up at it, and tried her best to leave it be. She wondered how this was all going to play out, and if it DID work to everyone's advantage what would happen afterwards? Would they just disappear? Would they go with them or vice versa!?

Bonnie turned sharply on her heels. "Yeah thats it" Bonnie said answering Riff's question. "Bonnie what did you say?" Riff said calmly.

"That...They are good friend?" Bonnie said in a questionable tone.

"No I think you said something else" Riff said smartly.

"Well..I mean..They just look closer then that" Bonnie said covering it up.

"Well..THEY AREN'T!" Riff said in furey.

"S..Sorry" Bonnie said hoping he didn't flip on her anymore.

"Its...Its okay, I just..Had supscions about them at times" he said his lip curving a bit on the left.

"Ohh..Sorry" Bonnie said releaved.

"Come let us go and get Magenta, we have to finish dinner." Riff said

Bonnie now felt sick to her stomach, she would not help cook Eddie, that was gross and canibalistic. She nodded then fake yawned. "I think I'm going to get to bed for a little bit, but I'll try and make it to dinner." she said and headed towards the lift without him, even though she would rather much stay with him.

"Oohh alright, so you can hear I'll have Magenta bang the gong" Riff said and let her go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** The Rocky Horror Picture Show does not belong to me in any perticular way, shape, or form, as much as I would love it to, especially Frank, it does not sighs, however I belong to me, and I am one of the characters, and Taylor belongs to Taylor, Carol to Carol, and Bonnie to Bonnie. Isn't that lovely?

**A/N:** Really short but I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, I swear over winterbreak it will get better and longer sad but its almsot over :( reviews please

Riff had now walked down the halls of the Frankenstein castle and made his way to Columbia and Magenta's room. He heard giggles and murmmers from the room, but Riff never hesitated to go in the room, it was just his sister and her friend. He opened the door and in a rush and a gasp Columbia buttoned back up her shirt and Magenta had rose to her feet.

"RIFF?" Magenta shouted in shock and embarassment.  
"MAGENTA!! WHAT!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Riff said in a angry tone.

"Its...Its not vhat it looks like" Magenta stuttered out.

"Oooh really..Then what is it?" Riff said cocky.

"We...We were.." but Magenta was stopped by Riff Raff exiting with the slam of a door.

I could hear the slam miles away I bit my lip and got out of bed. I headed out my room and was aqquainted by everyone else in the hallway. They all looked rather shocked as well. I shrugged my shoulder. "What do you suppose that was?" I asked out loud. But my answer was told just by the look of Riff's face as he stormed down pass us to the lift.

I scrunched up my face as if I was saying _**ouch **_. Everyone else shrugged and we were all about to go back to our room until DING DONG echoed through the halls. Who could that be? I pondered. Oops Dr. Scott?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** The Rocky Horror Picture Show does not belong to me in any perticular way, shape, or form, as much as I would love it to, especially Frank, it does not sighs, however I belong to me, and I am one of the characters, and Taylor belongs to Taylor, Carol to Carol, and Bonnie to Bonnie. Isn't that lovely?

**A/N:** We're getting there, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!! Cookies for all..And now the story. Please review.

We all knew what was coming, well Bonnie, Carol, Taylor, and me that is. I flashed my eyes shut for a minute and decided we must attend to the lab and quickly. I would make up an excuss as we go. I turned to everyone. "Lets go to the lab" I said and they followed without hesitation, even though Janet was complaining she was terrified. The thing that amused me most was, why would she be terrified if she just fucked Frank.

We entered the lift, with a little more leave-way room but still very squished. Taylor turned to me, "Its Dr. Scott right?" she whispered I nodded without looking at her trying to figure out a plan.

We reached the lab and Frank was looking out the monitor with a very angry Riff Raff. I looked over at Bonnie and she just shrugged innocently. I smiled and looked at the ground. "Who is this earthling" Riff said and Frank notched his whip his way. "I mean...person" he corrected himself.

"Why thats Dr. Everett Scott, He happens to be an old friend of mine." Brad piped in.

"Dr. Scott?" Frank chimmed a bit, "I see. So this wasn't simply a chance meeting, YOU CAME HERE ON A PURPOSE!" Frank shouted.

Janet looked at Brad now, worry struck in her eyes as Frank started to jab at Brad's chest with the end of his whip.

"I told you, my car broke down. I was telling the truth" Brad said with sorrow filled eyes.

"I know what you told me, Brad... But this Dr. Everett Scott, his name is not unknown to me" Frank chimmed in angerily.

"He was a science teacher at Denton High School" Brad explained.

"And now he works for your government, doesn't he, Brad? He's attached to the bureau of investigation of that which you call UFO's!!! Isn't that right, Brad? " Frank said jabbing him so hard Brad fell to the ground.

"HE MIGHT BE...I DON'T KNOW!" Brad shouted as Frank rose his whip ready to strike.

"The intruder is entering the building..master" Riff said and threw the lever down to shut of the television angerily.

Bonnie looked at Riff and tried to give him a comferting smile, Riff couldn't help but to smile back, look down at the ground and went back to a bitter scowl.

"He'll probably be in..the zen room" Frank said a bit nervous. He quickly walked over to a lever, his back now face the wall. He looked at me and winked, he began to pull the switch up, a small grunt would escape almost like an orgasm every time he puled it further, till he reached the top where the lever could not going anymore and grunted the loudest. I looked at the ground when he smirked back at me.

Dr. Scott immediatly entered the room by a magnet forced from the machine. His wheelchair now left a door way in the wall instead of coming through the elevator. It was now the only door leading up the the lab from upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** The Rocky Horror Picture Show does not belong to me in any perticular way, shape, or form, as much as I would love it to, especially Frank, it does not sighs, however I belong to me, and I am one of the characters, and Taylor belongs to Taylor, Carol to Carol, and Bonnie to Bonnie. Isn't that lovely?

**A/N:** We're getting there, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!! Cookies for all..And now the story. Please review.

We all stared in amazement as Dr. Scott looked up at Frank who stood before him,

"Frank N Furter, we meet alas" Dr. Scott said holding out his hand.

"Dr.Scott" Brad beamed, "Brad..what are you doing here? Dr. Scott asked in confusion

"Don't play games Dr. Scott, Dr. Scott. You know perfectly well what Brad Majors is doing here. It was part of your plan, was it not? That he and his female could check the layout for you. Well, unfortunately for you all, the plans are to be changed. You must be adaptable, Dr. Scott, I know Brad is." Frank said now looking at Brad with a smirk.

Brad now blushing looked the other way then at Taylor who just smirked back trying her hardest not to laugh, we all weren't expecting that so we all had to force back smiles.

"I can assure you Brad's presence here comes to a complete surprise to me, I came her to find Eddie" Dr. Scott said assuring like he promised.

We nodded and then exchanged harsh looks towards Frank for killing the singing delivery boy.

"Eddie..I've seen him, he's..." Brad began but Frank slapped the machine behind him with the whip making Brad jump and stop in the middle of the sentence.

"Eddie..What do you know of him Dr. Scott" Frank said looking curiously at him.

"I happen to know a great deal, you see Eddie just happens to be my nephew." Dr. Scott said smiling in aw.

Carol and Janet gasped and Rocky ran over to Carol..

"ROCKY!" Frank said in anger, "I made you, and I can break you just as easily, get your ass over here now!" Frank said furious.

Carol looked at me asking for approval on the gasp beings Janet couldn't break the silence in a orgasm cause Rocky never had sex with her. I nodded with approval and looked back at Frank.

Suddenly BANG, a gong shouted over our heads on the balcony. Magenta stood before us with a gong in one hand and a stick in the other. "MASTER DINNER IS PREPARED" she said smiling.

"Excellent." Frank said rolling his eyes. "Sluts are welcome to I guess" Frank said looking over at Carol who just looked at him with a wrinkled brow and a hurtful expression.

I couldn't hold it back and let go a little snicker. Frank turned around and looked at me, a smirk suddenly slashed acrossed his face and I smirked back. "You're sitting next to me my pet" he said in a hush only for me to hear.

Riff now looked up at Magenta who stood dumbstruck still and just shook his head in hurt and anger at the same time.  
Magenta looked back down smiled a puppy dog expression filled smile, Riff just iggnored it and looked at Bonnie,

"May I assist you?" he said holding out his arm for her to grab. Bonnie looked up at Magenta and gave her a half smile and then looked at Riff. "Of course" she said and smiled. Everyone headed into the lift after Frank went by himself.


	19. Chapter 19

We all arrived at the table, it was decorated...oddly to say the least. Each person had atleast 7 forks and 3 spoons, 2 cups, and one plate. I just felt like telling them it was obvious that they weren't from Earth.

Frank rolled his eyes when Carol and Janet had entered the room, Brad wheeled Dr.Scott in and cleared his throat when Frank looked at him, as if suddenly uncomfertable, in that case I should have felt the same way, and so should have Janet.

Columbia walked in slowly and looked at Dr.Scott with a raised an eyebrow a bit confused, she looked at me and scrunched up her face angerily. She looked at Frank and winked, he nodded in amusement and I jsut coughed acting as if I didn't care, when in reality I wanted to jump across the table and claw at the stupid 'fake' red head's face.

She seemed a bit annoyed at my actions. We all sat down. Frank in the middle end of the tabble. Brad and Janet with Dr.Scott to the right, beings his wheel chair needed some extra leg room (no pun intended). Rocky, Taylor, Bonnie, and Carol to the left. I sat at the front of the middle of the table, which isn't exactly what I was aiming for, but that is where I ended up, I wasn't complaining, easier to peer at everyone cough cough.

Riff and Magenta walked around on seperate ends to pour some red wine. Neither looked at each other, I felt kinda bad because I loved Magenta's character, but...It was happening awkwardly, the movie was starting to adapt to us, we were all responding without thinking, it was odd. Magenta walked to the little cart they pushed in and grabbed a silver tray out revealing what appeared to be a oddly shaped turkey.

**Only bad things could happen now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm sorry its been so long since I updated, any of my stories really. Its been a very stressful senior year of high school, I've had a lot of things on my mind, especially with colleges and financial needs for it..So I decided I am going to make you another chapter, I'm going to do my best and be on the ball and atleast write on every week, I also have no internet access unless I am in school (sights blocked) or at my aunt's (weekends)..So please be patient. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

I looked at the Turkey, why did it look so fermiliar, was I forgetting something in the movie? I looked at Carol and Taylor who shrugged back, as if they too knew something about it, but wasn't sure what. Bonnie just kept her eyes on the meat, everyone seemed a bit confused who had seen the movie.

I looked at Frank and just darted my eyes to the meat, then looked through the corner of my eyes to see his response. He looked quite pissed, then I noticed Columbia wasn't sitting down. Where was she? Then I looked back at Frank she was to his side, she grabbed a chair and sat it next to him, the little slut! I hated her! And I think I was actually going to get up and kill her, but I remained calm, but it was obvious to all my friends that I wasn't calm at all.

Columbia placed a nice little smirk on her face and then winked at me, I made a fake smile and just took a sip of the wine that Riff and Magenta poured into everyone's cup and partially on the table.

"I'm glad to have you all here tonight!" Frank said and smiled,

everyone nodded.

"Its a very very special night for me, and to you all...no doubt" he said, and I knew it was deffinetly a pun, making Brad and Janet squirm a little in their seats.

But I just sat there and raised a eyebrow and smirked at Frank who did the same to me. It was some odd little game we were playing, a sex game? A mind game? A game?

"Tonight I've made so many new FRIENDS, and one special creation, even if he is a little disloyal!" Frank shouted making everyone jump, I didn't move again.

"But enough about me...Lets talk about yourselves" he said,

why didn't any of this sound fermiliar? We WERE changing the movie, I could feel it.

"Well..Frank N Furter, we came here to discuss Eddie!" Dr.Scott said sternly.

"EDDIE!" Columbia squealed and frank picked up the meat cutter and drilled it her way.

"Go on Dr.Scott, or should I say..Dr.VON SCOTT!" Frank said rudly.

"JUST WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU IMPLYING?" Brad said getting defensive making us all stare at him confused.

"ITS ALRIGHT! Its alright Brad.." Dr.Scott said trying to calm Brad down.

**Are we going to burst into song again?**


End file.
